Tru Paradox
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: Tru's world begins to unravel when she is forced to fight to save a life she would rather let die. And as if things weren't tense enough, her father steps out of the woodwork for one final job.
1. Part I

**Part I**

The blaring sound of the alarm clock jolted Tru from sleep. She looked at it through bleary eyes and her heart skipped a beat. She'd overslept. Throwing the blankets off, she raced for the bathroom. So much for New Years Resolutions of being on time more often. As she climbed into the shower, she couldn't help but think about what had happened over the last week. It didn't seem possible that she'd been so happy on Christmas. She'd been civil to her father, gotten to spend time with her friends and most of all; she and Jack had worked together without killing each other.

Some ten minutes later the phone began to ring loudly. The water shut off and Tru stuck her head out of the bathroom. She had a feeling she knew who it was.

"Learn to tell time, Harry," she grumbled as she wrapped herself in a towel.

"Hello?" she said, picking up the phone.

"Tru," Davis replied from the other end.

"Oh, hey Davis. I thought you were Harrison. He likes to call this early."

"Oh...sorry...I just wanted to tell you that I had a really great time at the party on New Years."

"I'm glad...but you couldn't have told me that when I got in tonight?"

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that. Maybe you should take a few days off."

"Davis, I don't need a day off. I'm fine. Besides, if I don't come in to work, who is going to stop Jack from messing with the order of things?"

"Right...of course."

Just then the phone beeped, signaling another call.

"Hey Davis can I call you back? I've got a call on the other line."

"Sure. You know...I'll just see you at work."

"Bye." She clicked over to the other line. "Hey, Harry."

"Damn how do you...is it one of those days?"

"No. You just have a habit of calling me right about now. What's up?"

"Could I maybe get a ride to work?"

"What happened to your car?"

"Well you know...you can't drive a car without a license."

"Harry what did you do?"

"Nothing! Look...I kind of met this chick last night...I wake up this morning and she's gone...so are my wallet and keys."

"Jeez, Harrison. It's always something with you isn't it?"

"Can you give me a ride or not?"

"Yeah...I'll be there in like ten minutes. But you owe me."

"Thanks, Tru. You're the best."

Tru ended the call and shook her head. Harry couldn't keep himself out of trouble for long. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't do it. Tru hurriedly pulled on clothes and a jacket. She was going to have to speed if she wanted to make it to class on time.

By the time she reached Harrison's new apartment, there was no way she was going to be on time. She watched as her brother wandered down the stairs at his own pace. She finally rolled down the passenger side window.

"Harry, come on! I'm already late for class."

He gave her an apologetic smile as he jumped the last few steps. "Sorry sis. So...any Jack sightings lately?"

"No. Not since Christmas."

"Maybe he realized you're right. Maybe he gave up."

"Not likely. He knows I've stepped up my game. Jack isn't the kind of guy to just give up."

"Wishful thinking, I guess."

Tru nodded as she pulled out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

"So you have any New Years Resolutions?" Harrison asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Beat Jack."

"And that's different from last year, how exactly?"

"It's not but it makes me feel better. What about you?"

"Nothing. I mean...we both know I'm not very good at resolutions."

"You can if you really try, Harry. Just have a little faith in yourself."

"I guess I have one...spend more time with Mer. She needs our support, Tru. I feel like we've let her down since she went back into rehab."

"Yeah...I think I might have to join you on that one."

They pulled up to their father's law firm and stopped. Harry gave Tru another smile and a half hug before climbing out.

"Harrison, you should call the cops. Report your stuff stolen."

"Who knows...maybe today will be tomorrow and you can just tell me before she leaves."

"See you later, Harrison."

Tru sped off towards the next light, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel. Her mind drifted back over the holidays. She'd spent the evening with Jensen the day after Christmas but somehow it had seemed awkward and uneasy. She couldn't help but feel like he was extra needy and clingy since she'd saved his life. She'd thought it was the right thing to do at the time but the more she let it stew in her subconscious, she was finding it harder to justify. She'd been so determined not to let Jack take someone else she cared about, she'd done what she had to just so she could keep Jensen alive.

Fifteen minutes later she snuck into the lab, heaving for breath. Jensen was the first to spot her and waved her over to their cadaver.

"Hey, thought maybe you weren't coming."

Tru set her bag down and gave him a smile. "Sorry. Harry needed a ride to work."

"Take a breath. You didn't miss anything important," Avery said.

"Well except watching Kyle getting elbow deep in this guy's bowels."

"Damn. Wish I could have seen that," Tru said with a laugh.

Tru did her best to concentrate on the work they were doing but she was failing miserably. It appeared that just being near Jensen made her jumpy. Unfortunately, Jensen seemed oblivious to her nervousness. Kyle was too busy trying to get the cadaver's bowels untangled to notice either.

"Hey," Avery whispered, nodding her head that they should sneak out into the hallway.

"What's up?" Tru asked once they were out of earshot of the guys.

"You look a little...freaked in there."

"Freaked? No. It's cool. Just...distracted I guess."

"What's bothering you?"

Tru bit the inside of her lip. How was she supposed to tell Avery about the possibility of a break up with Jensen?

"Thinking is all. You know how a while back I kind of saved Jensen's life?"

"Yeah."

"Well...he's been kind of...clingy."

Avery nodded slowly, the idea sinking in. "You're going to break up with him, aren't you?"

"Don't get me wrong...I just...I think I need some space right now or something."

"He cares about you, Tru."

"I get that. Believe me. I just...things are a little complicated...family stuff and I need to focus on that. Meredith is getting out of rehab in a few weeks and my Dad is...well my Dad."

"Just try and let him down easy. We know how hard it was for him before."

"Yeah. I will."

Tru let out a breath as they walked back into the classroom. The rest of the class dragged on for what felt like hours. Finally, they were dismissed and headed out.

"You guys want to grab lunch?" Kyle asked.

"No thanks. I think we're just going to do our own thing," Tru answered, wrapping her arm through Jensen's.

Avery shot them a worried glance before dragging Kyle off in the other direction. Tru and Jensen continued on their way for a while before hitting the cafe.

"Something bothering you?" Jensen asked as they sat down at a table.

Tru couldn't meet his gaze. She hated having to do this. But she needed her space, more time to focus on her calling.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Ok...well we're kind of doing that right now, aren't we?"

Tru nodded. "Yeah...I guess we are. Look...I think...." Why was it so hard for her to say this? "Maybe we should take some time off."

"You want to break up."

"Yeah. Look...it's not that I don't like you because I do...a lot. I just need some space and time to deal with stuff."

"That guy was telling the truth. You aren't over him."

"Luc and I...yeah I still think about him...miss him. But don't I deserve that? I mean he died in my arms."

"I get that it was a really trying time for you, Tru. But I thought we were doing so well. We connected."

"Yeah...I know this has to be hard for you, Jensen I just...I don't think it's fair to you to be in a relationship when I have to straighten things out in my life."

"I want to make this work, Tru."

"Well maybe it can't right now. I have to go."

She couldn't deal with this right now. Without a backward glance, Tru walked out, making her way through the New York streets until she reached the end of the block. Waiting for the light to change, she pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" Harrison answered.

"Hey, Harry. My car's at Hudson. You can borrow it tonight if you want."

"That's generous of you, Tru. Something happen I don't know about?"

"No. Just...get back to me tonight."

"Thanks."

The light changed and Tru started across the street, hitting another number on her speed dial. She reached the other side of the street just as the person on the opposite end picked up.

"Tru?

"Hey, Davis. Do you think I could come in a little early today?"

"How early?"

"Now."

"I…yeah sure."

"See you in like twenty."

Tru arrived at the morgue in a little under twenty minutes, crashing on the couch in Davis' office. She heaved a breath as he walked in.

"So, why the early shift?"

"I needed to get away from stuff."

"Stuff?"

"I broke up with Jensen."

"Oh." Davis cleared his throat and looked at the floor. "I thought things were going well…you know after you…"

"Saved his life? Yeah well he's gotten really clingy. I just…can't handle clingy."

"I'm guessing it didn't go well."

"I sort of walked out on him…partway through."

Before either could say anything else, one of the new drivers knocked in the window, wheeling a body past.

"Let's get to work," Tru said, jumping to her feet.

"Poor guy didn't stand a chance," the driver said, handing over the notes he'd taken at the scene.

"What was manner of death?" Davis asked.

"Vehicular homicide."

Tru unzipped the body bag and the breath caught in her throat. Davis peered over her shoulder and gasped as well.

"Is that-?"

"Jack."

"Whatever hit him did a number on him," Davis murmured.

"You don't think…he'll ask for my help?" Tru asked.

"I don't know. Clearly being run over is an unnatural death but maybe it was his time?"

"I doubt it."

"If he asks, are you're going to help him?"

"Davis, this is Jack we're talking about. The reason Luc is dead. He almost killed Jensen and Harrison."

"Right well…you have a duty to the people that ask for your help."

"Not this time. I can't." Tru turned her back and began to walk away from the dead man lying on the table. She couldn't help Jack. It was principle. He'd made the point once that some people just can't be saved. Maybe now that meant Jack.

"Tru," a very familiar voice called out.

She tried to keep walking but the voice only got louder. It was if Jack was shouting at her through a megaphone. His voice echoed everywhere until she finally turned around.

"Tru, are you alright?" Davis asked.

Tru didn't hear his question. "Don't, don't ask me," she begged, looking at Jack's corpse.

Too late. Jack's eyes popped open and his head turned to look at her. "Tru, help me."

Like so many times before the day seemed to fly by in reverse, pulling Tru with it as the hours rewound themselves. Her conversation with Jensen, her early morning phone call from Harrison. It all flew by until the loud blaring of her alarm resonated in her ears again. She smacked the alarm to shut it up and let out a breath.

"Damn."


	2. Part II

**Part II**

Tru sat in bed for a minute, just thinking. This was a rare occurrence. She didn't know what Jack did and didn't know. Even if he did, would he try to stop it? Would he want to preserve his own life? She let out a breath and picked up the phone. First order of business was to give Harrison a heads up about his pick pocket. The line rang for three or four times on the other end before someone picked up.

"Hello?" a groggy sounding Harrison answered.

"Harry, it's Tru. You picked up a girl last night, is she still there?" Tru said, climbing out of bed and starting to pace around the room.

"Yeah...how did...it's one of those days, isn't it?"

"Yeah, Harry. It's one of those days. So is she still there?"

"Yeah...she's asleep." A pause. "Shit...what happened yesterday?"

"She took your wallet and keys."

"Are you serious?"

"Might want to hide them a little better this time."

"Thanks for the heads up, sis. Anything else I need to know?"

"I may need your help later today. But for now, do you think you could go see Mer. Tell her we miss her?"

"Yeah sure...I guess. She's getting out of rehab in a couple weeks right?"

"Yeah. Your New Years Resolution was to spend more time with her."

"Oh...well good on me...even if I don't remember saying it."

"You're a good little brother, Harrison. But I have to go," Tru said, hanging up.

She headed for the bathroom, taking a quick shower. Just as she stepped out of the shower, the phone began to ring. She picked up.

"Hey Davis," she greeted.

"Hi Tru."

"Glad you had a good time at the party the other night but don't try to talk me out of coming to work today. I'll see you in like a half hour. We need to talk."

"Uh...ok. It's one of those days."

"Yeah. It is."

Tru tossed the phone on her bed and scrambled to get dressed. She'd have to put off talking to Jensen until later. The rewind day and its cause were more important. Grabbing a slightly bruised apple from the fridge, Tru headed for her car. When she arrived at the morgue, she found Davis sitting at his desk, looking expectant.

"Anything I need to know?" Davis asked as she Tru shut the door behind her.

"Jack."

"Jack?" Davis raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"He was the one that died yesterday. He asked for my help."

Davis simply stared at Tru in disbelief. He never imagined Jack would ask for Tru's help. It would after all upset the universal balance.

"You're sure it was Jack?"

"Yes. I don't know what to do, Davis. It's Jack...bane of my existence and constant pain in my ass."

"I agree he does present quite a problem but do you really think it's smart to ignore his call for help?"

"What if I let him die, Davis? What if I don't save him? What does that do to the universe?"

"I...I'm not sure. From what I understand there must be equal and opposite forces at work...Newton's law."

"So what...you're saying someone else would take his place?"

"It's possible. I get the feeling he knows more about it than we do." Davis let out a sigh as Tru leaned against the corner of his desk.

"And unfortunately for us, he's not up for sharing."

Silence fell between them for a long while. Neither was sure what to say or do. It was clear that Davis understood Tru's dilemma.

"You should try to find Jack. You at least owe him the knowledge that he died."

"Yeah...guess so."

"Stay in touch."

"I'll see you tonight," Tru said and took off.

She reached her car and stopped. She had no idea where to look for Jack. He just appeared whenever she was trying to save a life. Too bad he couldn't show up and save her the time of looking. Suddenly a thought occurred to her and Tru pulled out her phone.

"Let's see where you are, Jack," she muttered as she dialed his number.

It rang once before someone answered. "Jack Harper."

"Jack."

"Tru...this is a surprise."

"Yeah...believe me I'd rather not be calling."

"Something I can do for you?"

"Meet me for breakfast?"

"Only if you're buying."

Tru rolled her eyes even though Jack couldn't see the gesture. "Fine."

They hung up and Tru climbed into her car. This was going to be interesting. Jack sat on his couch looking surprised by the call. Tru hadn't spoken a word to him since Christmas. It had been a light week at the morgue and he'd been out of work so to speak. Still, he was intrigued by Tru's sudden contact.

Fifteen minutes later, he walked into the cafe and spotted Tru. She was sitting at a table near the back, well out of earshot of most of the other patron. He slid into the seat opposite her.

"So...why the sudden peace offering?" he asked as a waitress poured him a cup of coffee.

"It isn't a peace offering Jack."

"Ok...so enlighten me."

Tru leaned back, surveying him for a moment. "You really don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

"It's a repeat day, Jack. Someone died last night."

"I'd know if it was a repeat day, Tru. We have the same....sensitivity to that. Or have you forgotten?" He took a sip of coffee, fixing Tru with a smirk.

"I guess it makes sense you wouldn't remember...you were the one that was dead."

Jack set the coffee mug down with more force than he'd intended. "I was dead?"

"Stone cold. Hit by a car."

"And if you're telling the truth that this is a repeat day...well damn."

"I was surprised too...you asking for my help. In fact, I was kind of betting against it, Jack. You of all people wouldn't want to mess with the universal order of things."

"Did they catch the guy that did it?"

"Don't know. You showed up in a body bag, asked for my help and the day restarted."

Jack cleared his throat, elbows resting on the edge of the table. He said nothing for a while, just contemplating the liquid in the mug in front of him. Tru watched him, her brow creased slightly in thought. What was he planning?

"I guess this means we'll be spending the day together," Jack said smugly.

"I never said I would help you, Jack. On principle I'm against it."

"Now Tru, that's not like you, refusing to help an innocent person in need."

"For you, I'd make an exception. Besides...how do I know you won't try to mess up my efforts?"

"You think I want to die?"

Tru shrugged. "You seem pretty into the whole letting people die that die on my watch."

Jack shook his head. "Even I can make an exception every now and then."

"Yeah…because pushing cancer patients off of clock towers is a real redeeming quality of yours."

"You just can't let that go, can you?"

"She was a cancer patient, Jack."

"Alright, past differences aside…I promise, I'll play nice and not try to subvert your every move. It is my life on the line after all."

"I guess that means I have to help you."

"So…hope you don't have plans for today," Jack said, leading back in his chair. He picked up the coffee mug again and took a long swig.

"Not anymore. Just…don't waste my time."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Tru."

Uptown, Harrison sat across the table from Meredith. It had been months since he'd seen his oldest sister. She'd been shocked to see him standing at her door that morning.

"So…what brings you by?" she asked.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing. Haven't talked in a while so…you know thought I'd stop by."

"Tru put you up to it, didn't she?"

"No." Harrison tried to look as convincing as he could but she saw through it. "Ok…so she asked me to stop by. But seriously, I wanted to see how you were doing. You're getting out of here in a couple weeks."

Meredith just nodded, a few strands of blond hair falling into her line of vision. It wasn't that she didn't want her siblings' sympathy and company. She just didn't want to hear them be moral and upstanding with her.

"So, how's life been treating you?" she asked.

"Not too bad. Dad bought me this sweet new apartment. I've been working for him for a while, you know."

"Oh…guess you two really reconnected?"

"Something like that. Yeah."

"What about Tru?"

"She's ok…seeing this guy from her med school class."

"I thought it was a photographer."

Harrison shook his head. "You've been way out of the loop, Mer. Luc died a few months back."

"Oh…I…Tru never said anything to me…I feel awful."

"She's dealing with it."

"Is she still at the morgue?"

"Yeah…she likes it there. It's a good place for her."

"You don't think it's a little creepy?"

"No way. I mean I wouldn't hang out there a lot but it's where she needs to be."

Just then, Harrison's phone began to ring. He pulled it from his pocket to check the caller ID; Tru.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Harry. How's it going with Meredith?"

"Good. Everything ok with you?"

"Yeah...about that...I need to tell you something but it's private."

Harrison gave his older sister a half grin. "I have to take this."

"Go ahead. I'm going to have another cup of coffee." Meredith stood, taking her cup into the small kitchen.

"Ok...what's up?"

"The person I have to save today is Jack."

"You're joking right?"

"Afraid not. I'm as happy about it as you are. Look...I need your help on this one. There's some things I have to do later today so I'll need you to cover for me."

"You really sure about this, Tru? I mean...we're talking about the guy that nearly had me-"

Tru cut him off. "I know, Harry. But...I don't have a choice. I wish I did."

"Ok, fine. Where and when do you need me?"

"I'll be in touch. Tell Mer I said hey and that I'll call her later."

"Ok. I'll let her know."

Meredith returned just as Harrison hung up. "That sounded important."

"Tru. Needs me to do a favor for her later. But she says hey and she'll call you later."

"Of course she will."

"Really, Mer. She will. But I have to go. Dad's expecting me at work."

Meredith smiled, reaching over to give him a hug. "I still can't believe you're working for Dad...and that you've had a steady job for so long."

"Thanks, sis. Your confidence is overwhelming."

"At least one of us is doing right by him."

"He's trying. I just wish Tru would see that."

"She always did feel the most abandoned by him."

Harrison just nodded, pulling on his jacket. "Thanks for breakfast. I'll see you later."

Meredith just watched him go, shaking her head. She loved her siblings but they drove her crazy some times.

"So, where are we going?" Tru asked as Jack weaved through the masses on the side walk.

"Nowhere, really. I don't exactly know what to do on the day you were supposed to die."

"Well keeping you away from cars might be a good start."

"Tru, just because I got hit by a car yesterday doesn't mean I'd die the same way today. I would have thought by now you'd have figured that out"

Tru rolled her eyes. "Hey, I'm trying here. It's usually easier when it's strangers or someone I actually care about."

"I get this is hard for you, Tru. Trust me; it's not something either of us wants."

"Somehow, I don't think you'd be too broken up about me dying."

"Of course I would. I like you, Tru. You make things interesting."

"Thanks, Jack. I'd say the same about you except well…things were so much easier when I didn't know you were around."

"What can I say? Life's a bitch."


	3. Part III

**Part III**

Tru shook her head as she followed Jack across the street. Even if he wasn't countering her every move, he was going to make her day hell.

"So, you ever think of leaving your brother out of your job?" Jack questioned.

"Nothing says I can't have allies."

"That's true. But come on, you have to admit that Harrison finds himself in dangerous situations quite frequently."

"Most of them thanks to you, Jack."

"I've told you before and I'll you again, it's all about keeping the balance of the universe."

"So you say but you've never explained what the hell that means."

"Who says I have to?"

"I'm the one saving your ass here. I think maybe I deserve some explanations."

Jack shook his head. "That's not the way it works, Tru. We're told what we need to know."

"Well I need to know. So start talking. Or...I might just change my mind and push you in front of the next bus."

Jack just laughed as they crossed a side street into a park. Tru stopped at the first bench she spotted and sat down. Jack took a few more steps before realizing she wasn't at his side anymore.

"Tired already?"

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me the meaning of this balance of the universe crap."

"Even if I tell you, it's not going to change anything. You'll still do your job and I'll still do mine. And it doesn't mean either one of us is going to win more often."

"Jack, just tell me."

He let out a long sigh before sitting down beside her. He wasn't sure how much to tell her. He knew how well secrecy had worked the last time around.

"Like most forces in nature, we can't exist without the other. You and I both have to do our jobs to keep the balance."

"I get that. Good and evil. Right and wrong."

"I don't see it that way. The way I look at it...we're both trying to preserve something. You, try to preserve life. While it's commendable, it's not always the way things are supposed to go."

"I'm not wrong, Jack. The people I've saved-"

He cut her off. "And I work to preserve what fate wants. And let me to tell you, it gets grumpy when you try and change things."

"So that doesn't make what you do right either."

"It's all about how you look at it. And I think we should agree to disagree on who's right and who's wrong. It's all so subjective."

"Fine. We'll agree to disagree."

With that, Jack stood up. Tru didn't move.

"I'm not done. There's more I need to know."

"No Tru. There isn't."

"You and I both know my mother had my gift. Somehow, she passed it on to me."

"Why don't we go for a walk? It's such a nice day out."

"You are going to tell me what I want to know, Jack."

He said nothing as they began to meander through the trees. On the other side of town, Richard sat in his office, tapping his fingers on the edge of his desk. Something had happened the day before, something he hadn't experienced in a long time. Not since Jack had come along. He'd known a day had rewound. He'd seen the flashes, bits of memory. He'd seen Jack get hit by a car. He was pulled from his thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Come on."

The door opened and Harrison stuck his head in. "Hey, Dad."

"Good morning, Harrison. Is there something you need?"

"Oh...no. I just wanted to let you know that I saw Meredith this morning. She's doing good and should be out of rehab in a couple weeks."

"Good for her. You're a very dedicated brother, Harrison."

"Thanks." Harry walked into the room and shut the door behind him. "I was thinking maybe we could throw Mer a little party."

"A party? For getting out of rehab?"

"Yeah...you know to show our support."

"Harrison, this isn't the first time she's come out of rehab. You know that."

"But Dad we should be there for her. Positive reinforcement. Maybe if she sees how much we care, she won't feel the need to use anymore."

"Should we throw you a party when you stop drinking and picking up strange women?"

Harrison's brow furrowed. "Dad, what are you-?"

"I'm sorry, son. I...I didn't mean that. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Ok...so...you want me to leave you alone then?"

"You know...maybe we should go out for lunch?"

"Lunch? Sure. Why not."

Richard gave his son a nod just as the phone on his desk began to ring. He picked up.

"Richard Davies." A pause and he looked at Harrison. "I have to take this."

"Yeah of course. I'll see you for lunch." With that Harrison ducked out of the room.

"Go ahead," Richard said, leaning back in his chair.

"He was spotted heading into the park."

"Was he alone?"

"He was with your daughter."

Richard ran a hand over his forehead. That made things complicated. "It's not completely unexpected. But it does make things difficult."

"What should I do, Mr. Davies?"

Richard thought for a moment. He hadn't had to ensure death for some time, now that Jack had taken over the role.

"Don't do anything. Just keep an eye on them. I'll handle the logistics."

"Understood. Have a good day, sir."

"Thank you."

Morning slowly drifted into afternoon and Tru was getting restless. Jack had been leading her all over town without so much as a word about where they were going.

"Jack, stop a minute."

"I already told you, Tru. I'm done answering your questions."

"I just want to know one thing. Did you know the person who did your job before you?"

"No."

It wasn't a complete lie. When he first realized he relived days, he hadn't known about Richard Davies. Now that he knew the truth about Tru's father, it seemed easier. He had Richard's support and guidance.

"I have some things I have to take care of so...come on," Tru said, starting to drag Jack towards the nearest bus stop.

"You're sticking with me, Davies."

"Allies remember."

A short time later they were standing just inside Davis' office.

"No."

"Davis, come on. You said you'd help."

"I'm not going to babysit him."

"I have to agree, Tru. I don't need to be watched by Davis. No offense."

"Offense taken."

"Davis, please? He'll be good. I promise."

Davis let out a groan and stood up. He pulled Tru aside, out of Jack's hearing.

"Why can't he stay with you?"

"Because I didn't really imagine trying to break up with my boyfriend with Jack hanging around."

"You're...I thought you two were happy."

"Don't make more of it than it is, ok? Please can he stay here? I mean seriously, who dies in a morgue?"

"Well there was that time...on your birthday."

"One time. Besides, no one knows he's here. Seriously it will take like half an hour."

"Alright but you better be back fast. I couldn't stand him when he worked here."

"Thanks, Davis."

"Yeah."

He watched Tru disappear around thee corner and ran a hand over the back of his heck.

"So, boss. What's the plan?"

"The plan...there is no plan. Stay put and out of my way until Tru gets back."

"Well that doesn't sound like any fun, Davis. Come on, we used to work together. Show a little kindness"

"There are some people in this world that aren't deserving of kindness or forgiveness."

"You're saying I'm one of them?"

"Yes. For all intents and purposes you are the Reaper. You are death."

"I don't kill people, Davis. I just guide them on their path...same as Tru."

"You're nothing like Tru."

Tru had just enough time to get to her car before her phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and checked the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Tru, it's your father."

"Dad...what's...what's up?"

"Your brother and I are going out for lunch and I thought you might like to join us."

"I can't...now isn't really a good time."

"You sure? I'd love to see you. Catch up on things. Like med school. And your job."

Tru bit the inside of her lip. Jensen would be there later. He could wait.

"I guess I could swing by for a little while."

"Great. We'll see you in twenty then."

Tru closed her phone and exhaled. Something was telling her the universe didn't want her to see Jensen. She couldn't think like that. The universe wasn't out to screw her. That was Jack's philosophy.

"Hey, Tru over here!" Harrison called, waving his hands over his head.

"I could see you from the parking lot, Harry. Jeez."

"So...how are things going with Jack?"

"He's with Davis at the morgue right now."

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"What else was I supposed to do, Harry?"

"I told Dad I thought we should have a little party for Mer when she gets out of rehab next week and he freaked."

"Really?"

"He was acting kind of weird...almost like when he gave me the new apartment. Hey, maybe he bought you one too."

"I doubt it, Harrison."

"You never know."

"Speaking of...where is Dad?"

"Bathroom. He'll be back in a few minutes. Said we could order without him."

Tru picked up the menu in front of her and flipped through it. She realized just how hungry she was, her stomach growling loudly.

"I'm so glad you could make it," Richard said, walking up behind them.

"Had some free time. How've you been Dad?"

"Good. Yourself? Harrison tells me you're still working at the morgue."

"Pays the med school bills."

"How is that going for you?"

"Ok...I'm just auditing this year."

The table fell silent as Richard nodded and turned his attention to his menu. The only sound came from the subtle turning of pages.

Just as the waitress approached to take their orders, Tru's phone began to ring.

"Just a sec," she said, holding up a hand. "Hello?"

"Tru, you better get back here."

"Davis, slow down. What's up?"

"There was someone here...in the morgue."

"Live people do work there, Davis."

"I saw a gun, Tru."

Tru's face paled for a moment. "I'll uh see you soon."

"Something wrong, Tru?" Richard asked.

"Work emergency."

"In the middle of the day?"

"I get paid overtime."

She turned to look at Harrison, trying to get him to go with her without having to ask.

"I'll walk her to her car."

"Thanks for lunch, Dad," Tru called as she and Harry raced off.

"What happened?" Harry asked once they were in Tru's car.

"Someone was at the morgue, after Jack. Davis said he saw a gun."

"Is everyone ok?"

"I don't know. He didn't say. Look, I need you to take Jack and get him someplace safe."

"Safe? Where the hell is safe?"

"Take him to my place. No one should think to look for him there."

"You got it. I...don't have to be nice to the guy do I?"

"Nope. Just keep him there."

"Hope your fridge is stocked."

Tru just rolled her eyes as the car sped off down the street. They reached the morgue in record time. She tossed Harry the keys as they walked in.

"Everything alright?" she asked.

"We're...fine," Davis answered.

"Someone's working to make sure I die today," Jack commented.

"Not if I can help it. Go with Harry. He'll take you somewhere safe."

"Tru, they'll find me wherever I go."

"Then I'll just have to stop them. Now get out of here."

Harrison and Jack shared a look before walking out. Davis pushed himself to his feet and looked at Tru.

"You sure that's a good idea, leaving the two of them alone together?"

"It's the only option I've got. Look, I found a few things out from Jack today."

"He finally decided to talk?"

"I didn't give him much choice."

"He said that we're both working to preserve. He made it pretty clear that it's not clean cut good and bad."

"Well…maybe I shouldn't have called him Death then."

"He said there can't be one of us without the other."

"Yin and yang. Like we thought earlier."

"Yeah…I don't know what this means for me, Davis. I save Jack's life…does the universe go spiraling out of control?"

"Well you've saved other people before…it hasn't gone spiraling yet."

"But this is Jack."

"Maybe…the universe will give you a pass. You are trying to preserve the balance. That's what he's so worried about, isn't it?"

"Yeah…guess so."

Time seemed to pass slowly. Tru paced around the morgue, trying to figure out who was after Jack. If it was indeed death, someone in Jack's position who was it? Could there be more than one? She was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't hear her cell phone beeping.

"Tru, your phone is beeping," Davis said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

She picked it up and flipped it open. "It's from Harrison."

"What does it say?"

"'Help'"

"You should go."

"I don't have a car. He took it."

"I'll drive you."

The drive back to her apartment seemed to take forever. She nearly dove out of the passenger side when the car screeched to a halt outside her building.

"Stay here."

"You sure you don't want me to go in with you?"

"Just stay in the car."

Tru took the stairs two at a time. She reached the landing and saw her apartment door ajar. It sounded quiet but she could feel the dread building. It was as thick as smoke, choking her. She moved to the door and pushed it open. A man stood with his back to her, gun raised. At the sound of her footsteps he turned around and Tru's jaw dropped.

"Dad?"


	4. Part IV

**Part IV**

Richard looked at his daughter with only mild surprise on his face. Harrison had hid his phone well.

"Tru, honey could you give us a minute?"

Tru shook her head, walking further into the room. Jack looked as freaked out as she'd ever seen him. Harrison sat on the couch, his hands gripping the arm in fear.

"What are you doing, Dad?"

"It's him, Tru. He's the one that's after Jack," Harrison said.

Tru moved to stand between the barrel of her father's gun and Jack.

"I want an answer. What the hell are you doing here? And with a gun."

"It's complicated, Tru."

"Richard, you don't have to do this," Jack pleaded.

"Sorry Jack but you know the rules. The balance has to be preserved."

"You...you were--" Tru's head began to spin as the reality set in. Even if her father hadn't said it, she knew what he meant. She'd heard the words come out of Jack's mouth enough times to recognize them.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Tru. I never wanted you to know."

"You...but you married Mom. You loved her."

"I did. I regret what happened but it was inevitable."

"She didn't have to die."

"We aren't going to debate this. Get out of the way."

"No. You the man that killed her is dead. Is that the truth?"

"You heard the gunshot, Tru."

"Never saw the body." She ran a hand through her hair. "God all this time you lied to me. You let my mother die because you wanted to tip the scales in your favor."

"I told you I regret having to make that decision. Believe me, I never meant for you to be there."

Harrison could see the anger beginning to bubble right beneath the surface in his sister's face and stood up. He took a step or two towards her but stopped when his father aimed the gun at him.

"Sit down, Harrison."

"The job...it was all part of this, wasn't it? You wanted to keep an eye on me."

"No. I wanted you to have a steady, respectable job. You're my son. I want what's best for you."

"You think you can just walk back into our lives and be the father you never were when we were growing up. You took lives. You murdered people," Tru said accusingly.

"He didn't take lives, Tru. I told you we guide people on their paths," Jack interjected.

"Shut up, Jack."

"Dad...just put the gun down. We'll talk about this."

"He was fated to die today, Tru. Someone has to make sure fate stays its course."

"So it had to be you?"

"Let's just say no one else was qualified to satisfy the fates."

"I'm not letting you kill him. You'll have to shoot me first."

"Tru, think about this. You don't have to be noble," Jack whispered.

"It's my job to save the people that ask for my help and I'm going to do that."

Richard shook his head, leveling the gun at Tru's chest. His finger grazed the safety and the sound it made rang in Tru's ears. Just as her body tensed for the shot to ring out, the door burst open and Davis appeared, heaving for breath.

"I told you to stay in the car," Tru said.

"That never works, Tru. Oh my."

"Get out of here, Davis."

"No. I'm not going to let some crazy man kill you."

"Crazy man is our father," Harrison pointed out.

"Your father?"

Both Tru and Harrison nodded. Davis cleared his throat, taking a step or two back.

"Davis, go call the police."

"I...I don't think we have time for that," Davis said, his eyes fixed on the gun.

"Just do it," Tru shouted.

Everything was beginning to fall apart around her. Her own father, the one responsible for her mother's death, was the person she had to stop from killing Jack. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Davis sprint from the room, phone in hand.

"It's going to be too late, Tru," her father said.

"No. I'm not letting you take him. You kill him; will fate really be happy with you? You just took out its champion. The guy it trusts to keep people on their paths to death. How exactly does that keep the balance?"

"A life is a life, Tru. We all die some time."

"No, it's not."

"Is that what you really believe, Tru? Is that why you fought so hard to keep your brother and your boyfriend alive?"

"This isn't about Luc or Harrison. This is about Jack."

"Sweetheart, I don't want to hurt you. You'll make this much easier for everyone if you just step out of the way."

"I can't, Dad. As much as I hate what Jack does and what he stands for, he asked for my help. And I will never stop. You killed mom to stop her. Would you really kill your own daughter too?"

Richard was speechless. He hadn't anticipated it being this difficult or Tru resisting so strongly. But he had to preserve the balance. There was no other option.

His hand shook as he tried to level the gun. "Jack, you know this is how it has to end."

Jack shook his head. "No, it doesn't. I let you convince me that no matter who they are they are meant to die when the day restarts. That mindset made me let an innocent woman die. But not this time. You aren't going to talk me into sacrificing myself for the balance of the universe."

He paused, eyes trained on the barrel of the gun. "I'm going to have to agree with Tru on this one."

"Sweetheart, I don't want to hurt you. You'll make this much easier for everyone if you just step out of the way."

"I can't, Dad. As much as I hate what Jack does and what he stands for, he asked for my help. And I will never stop. You killed mom to stop her. Would you really kill your own daughter too?"

Richard was speechless. He hadn't anticipated it being this difficult or Tru resisting so strongly. But he had to preserve the balance. There was no other option.

His hand shook as he tried to level the gun. "Jack, you know this is how it has to end."

Jack shook his head. "No, it doesn't. I let you convince me that no matter who they are they are meant to die when the day restarts. That mindset made me let an innocent woman die. But not this time. You aren't going to talk me into sacrificing myself for the balance of the universe."

He paused, eyes trained on the barrel of the gun. "I'm going to have to agree with Tru on this one."

"I'm so sorry," Richard whispered as his finger squeezed the trigger.

"No!" Harrison lunged at Tru, knocking her out of the way just in time to avoid the bullet. It grazed Harry's arm before embedding itself in Jack's shoulder.

As if on cue, Davis reappeared, sirens blaring below them. "Oh God, Tru."

Richard just stood there, gun hanging loosely in his grip. He had to finish the job. Just as Tru sat up, her father's finger squeezed the trigger a second time. Both Tru and Harrison managed to dodge the second bullet. Jack slumped over at it hit him. Before Tru could speak, footsteps thundered in the hallway and police appeared, guns drawn.

"Drop the weapon," one of them shouted.

Richard shook his head and set it on the floor. If he was lucky, Jack wouldn't make it out of surgery. Tru watched as the police led her father away.

"Are you hurt?" Davis asked, helping Tru to her feet.

"No…I don't think so." She looked over at her brother. His arm was bleeding. "Harry, oh God."

"I'll be ok…not so sure about him."

"Damn. Jack can you hear me?" Tru asked, bending over his body.

His eyes blinked slowly and he managed to nod his head. "My shoulder," he rasped.

"An ambulance is on its way. You're going to make it out of this, alive."

"Thanks for trying, Tru," Jack wheezed as a team of paramedics rushed in with a gurney.

"He…needs to go to the hospital," Davis said, pointing to Harrison.

"No...I'll be fine. It only grazed the skin."

"Harry, you're going."

One of the paramedics helped Harrison to his feet, leading him out of the apartment. Tru watched as they carried Jack out. She couldn't move. She didn't even register Davis' hand on her shoulder or the gentle pull on her sleeve to get her to stand.

"Tru," Davis said. His voice sounded so far away. He stopped her at the doorway, snapping his fingers in front of her eyes.

"Tru can you hear me?"

She blinked. "Huh? Yeah... I just...I could have died."

"I think they should check you out at the hospital too just to be sure."

"No, Davis...I need to make sure Jack is alright." She waved one of the paramedics down and followed them into the ambulance.

She couldn't help but squeeze Jack's hand as the ambulance sped off. He looked at her, his eyelids drooping. They'd managed to staunch some of the bleeding in his shoulder and it was then that Tru noticed the wound in his side.

"I'm here," Tru whispered. She wasn't letting him out of her sight until she was sure he was going to live. This was one life, even though she'd fought hard not to care, was one she wasn't going to lose. Screw the fates.

The siren blared louder as they came to a halt and the back doors were pulled open. Tru climbed out, helping guide the gurney out of the ambulance and into the Emergency Room.

"You're going to have to wait here," one of the paramedics said. He gave Tru a sympathetic look as they wheeled Jack out of view.

Tru sank into a chair and waited. Time dragged by, minutes felt like hours. Davis arrived and sat beside her, hiss hand wrapped around hers.

"Hey, Tru," Harry called, walking towards them with a bandaged arm.

"Thank God you're alright," Tru breathed, pulling him to her in a bear hug.

"It felt weird."

"Getting shot does."

"No...I mean...saving Jack."

"I did what I had to do."

"I get that...I know how hard this must be for you. Knowing everything that happened that night...knowing the truth about Dad. It's crazy."

"Figures with our family, right?"

"Yeah. It figures."

"Miss Davies?" Tru turned to see a surgeon pulling off gloves.

"That's me. Jack...is he going to be ok?"

"He's a lucky man. The bullet in his side missed all major organs. He'll have to get physical therapy for his shoulder but he's going to make a full recovery."

"Can I see him?"

"For a few minutes. He's still sedated."

Tru followed the doctor into a curtained off area. Jack lay in the bed, arm in a sling. He opened his eyes and couldn't keep a smile from his face.

"So you think the fates will be mad at us?"

"Screw the fates."

"How about we call a truce? At least while I recuperate."

"I think I can handle that."

"I am sorry about your Dad, Tru."

"People can't help being who they are."

"See you around, Jack."

Tru gave him a small nod before walking back to the waiting area. When she got there, Jensen was waiting. He wore an expression of worry.

"Davis called me and told me you were here," he said, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm ok."

"You're sure?"

Tru nodded, taking his hand in hers. "How about we go for a walk."

"Ok. Sure."

They headed out of the hospital and onto the main road. They wandered for a while, hand in hand.

"Are you sure you're ok, Tru?"

She finally let out a breath and shook her head. "No...I'm not. Sure that is. A lot happened today...stuff I need to deal with."

"What happened?"

"It's complicated. I...I can't get into it right now. I'm sorry."

She turned to face him, taking both of his hands in hers. "I know you want to be here for me right now but I need some space...and some time."

"You want to break up?"

"Yeah...it's just not fair to you to have to deal with all this stuff right now."

"I want to worry about it, Tru. I want to be there for you."

"I know but please, Jensen. Can we just take a break...for a little while? I just can't be in a relationship right now."

"If that's what you want."

"Right now...it's what I need. It doesn't mean somewhere down the line I won't be ready for a relationship again."

"Still dealing with Luc."

"He's part of it but it's a lot more involved than that."

"You should get back to your brother. He's probably wondering where you went."

"Yeah."

They walked back to the ER waiting room in silence. "I'll...see you in class."

"Yeah...in class." With that, Jensen walked out.

Tru slumped into a chair, resting her head against the wall. Harry wrapped his good arm around her shoulders.

"Want to talk about it?"

"I just need to go to bed. This day needs to be over."

Harry just gave her shoulders a squeeze. "You can stay at my place until they clear yours."

"Thanks, Harrison."

"No problem, sis. You deserve it."


End file.
